Aquellos ojos verdes
by JeiBi V.q
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Ya no podía distinguir la diferencia de aquellos ojos del presente y el pasado, aquellos ojos lo tenían enamorado. Lily/Sev/Harry


**Bueno yo nunca habia escrito ****algo como esto y tampoco habia participado para un reto, asi que no se que esperarme, pero espero que me alla quedado bien y que lo disfruten.  
Esta historia se la dedico especialmente a tres persnitas: a mi amiga almita por darme a la pareja que escribi, a bonny93 por haber echo el reto y especialmente a Venetrix, por haberme invitado a participar, gracias y espero que disfruten la historia :)**

* * *

Aquellos ojos verdes lo hacían desquiciarse cada vez mas, cada día se sentía mas al borde de la locura, flashes de diferentes momentos en el tiempo lo golpeaban con ansias de volverlo loco, el dolor del pasado y del presente lo golpeaba con mas frecuencia este año, y aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban cada vez mas como pidiendo algo, como queriendo algo, que él no quería ni le podía dar, pero lo más extraño de todo era que ya no podía distinguir la diferencia de aquellos ojos del presente y el pasado, aquellos ojos lo tenían enamorado, sin importar el modo en el que lo miraran, sin importar que lo vieran odio o con compasión, lo hacían sentirse bien una vez mas y a la misma vez lo hacían sentirse dolorido y con amargura, porque sabia que no los podría tener, todo se colocaba en su contra, siempre había algo que lo apartaba de ellos, de su felicidad, por ello simplemente se conformaba con los pocos placeres que le regalaba la vida, su corazón se sentía cada día mas amargado, pero le agradaba disfrutar aquellas pocas y pequeñas chispas que hacían que por un momento sus labios se fueran yendo hacia arriba y formaran una mueca que quería hacerse pasar por una sonrisa, cuando molestaba a los griffindors, especialmente a uno con aquellos ojos que lo enloquecían, le gustaba ver aquel brillo asesino que despedían aquellos ojos, pero aun así, lo que más disfrutaba sobre todo era encerrarse solo a hacer pociones, era tan hermoso ver el humo tomar diferentes formas, el olor que a veces despedían aquellas difíciles y tardadas pociones, la satisfacción de sentirse realizado al crear una nueva poción.

* * *

Lo azoto contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente, pero para él era una chica a la cual besaba salvajemente solo se enfocaba en los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, aquel beso se sentía tan bien, cerro los ojos, la extrañaba tanto, su mejor amiga, su compañera, su confidente, la única que lo había entendido, su corazón se contrajo, como la amaba, pero su mente le estaba jugando una jugarreta una vez mas, abrió los ojos y vio unos cabellos negros cayendo sobre los ojos verdes, el esperaba ver aquellos cabellos rojos obscuros que brillaban como fuego en el parque, de pronto los ojos verdes se cerraron y vio un obstáculo que antes no estaba, unos anteojos redondos. "No puede ser" su mente le grita "esto no le puede estar pasando a el", azoto nuevamente al chico contra la pared en un intento de alejarse y salio corriendo, se siente nuevamente como un niño pequeño, inseguro y confuso, le duele tanto nuevamente darse cuenta que no importa lo que haga aquellos ojos nunca serán suyos, ya una vez había tratado de obtenerlos y había fracasado, su amada se había ido con un engreído y el se había quedado absolutamente solo.

Se sienta en una esquina de su despacho, se toma el cabello y lo jala ya no sabe que hacer, ya no sabe que esta haciendo en realidad, ya no sabe que lo llevo hasta aquel punto, ¿todo era solo por proteger lo único que le quedaba de la mujer que amo? O ¿había alguna razón por la que deseara aquellos ojos?

Se sentía mas confundido de lo que alguna vez lo había estado, y el corazón le latía como cuando era un joven enamorado de aquellos mismos ojos hace tanto, que apenas podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio tristes los ojos de Lily. Recordó el dolor que paso frente a su Lord, cuando trato de protegerla, como su cuerpo quedo dolorido por los múltiples hechizos e incluso golpes que recibió en cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero aun así de nada sirvió aquel sacrificio físico por ella, porque al final aun con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, fue al valle de godric y la encontró allí tirada, recordó la primera y última vez que vio aquellos ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sin ni siquiera una pequeña y minúscula chispa de las emociones o sentimientos que podían leerse en aquellos bellos ojos esmeralda.

Pero nuevamente se topó con esos ojos, si los ojos de su protegido, aquel chico que era el vivo retrato del hombre que le quito a su mejor amiga, aquel hombre al que odiaba y lo odiaba, aquel hombre que le hizo la vida imposible, pero allí estaba la pureza de los ojos de Lily, aunque con desconfianza hacia él, sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas una vez más, se había enamorado nuevamente, y aquel sentimiento era irracional, pero aunque no pudiese tenerlo, él lo protegería, daría su vida porque una pequeña parte de ella siguiera en este mundo, dando alegría al mundo, su mundo se ensombrecería pero el de aquel chico seguiría siendo soleado -así tendría que ser- se susurró a sí mismo.

* * *

Una vez más sintió aquellos labios contra los suyos, era algo demasiado irracional que aquello se sintiera tan jodidamente bien, abrió los ojos vio frente suyo los ojos verdes de Lily, su Lily, se despegó de ella, tomo su cara en sus manos, y acaricio sus mejillas, era tal y como la recordaba, volvió a posar su boca contra la de ella, sintió un feroz deseo de sentirla contra él, de sentirla lo más cerca que pudiese antes de perderla nuevamente.

Se sentía tan maravillosamente sentirla pegada hacia sí, jadeo, sintió su miembro ponerse duro una vez mas, abrazo aún más fuerte a la chica, como si de un momento a otro este la fuese a perder, ella gimió, aunque se oía rara poco le importo, la recostó contra el escritorio, las manos de ella iban a todos lados del cuerpo de el, el simplemente podía sentirse gruñir y sentirse cada vez más excitado, abrió los ojos nuevamente y en lugar de ver a la chica de sus sueños, vio al hijo de esta, pero poco le importo a Severus, aunque si sintió una lagrima caer por su mejilla, se sentía tan bien estar pegado a aquel chico, que simplemente ya nada importo, rompió el beso y comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry y luego a morderlo con urgencia, oyéndolo gemir, pero hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre de su amante, se detuvo y comenzó a besar mas abajo, los botones saltaron cuando Severus jalo la camisa para que se abriera, mordió y beso el pezón masculino con fiereza, solo quería sentirlo suyo, solo una vez, porque el lo diaria cuando hiciera lo que le encomendaron, su tarea a pesar de todo era protegerlo.

Susurro promesas incoherentes sobre la piel del chico, mientras este solo gemía o gritaba y se dejaba hacer lo que su profesor quisiera, se sentía confundido ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentir aquello por su alumno? Porque la sensación era muy similar a cuando veía a Lily, hasta podría decirse que era incluso más intensa, no se comparaba, en nada.

Bajo la mano por el torso hasta tocar su prominente erección, la cual froto y fricciono lo mejor que se podía con los pantalones de Harry aun puestos. Severus bajo más lentamente dejando rastros de saliva por el torso de Harry, hundió su lengua en el ombligo de este que gimió el nombre del profesor, y sus dedos buscaron camino en la cabellera negra de Snape, la cual jalo y apretó contra el. Se sentían excitados y perdidos, Harry jalo la cabeza de Severus y lo beso apasionadamente, Severus rápidamente le quito el pantalón a Harry, para luego poner la mano en la gran erección de Harry, caliente y dura, Harry solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía lo que su profesor le estaba haciendo ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo es que una discusión había terminado asi?.

Lo abrazo a el como si lo saltara perdería la vida allí, cerró los ojos por el éxtasis que sentía, Severus deshizo el beso y bajo hasta su erección la cual metió totalmente a su boca, los sentidos de Harry se agudizaron, se electrizaron y este gimió, al sentir la ávida lengua pasar su pene, y lo jalo hacia abajo mientras el movía su cadera, así siguió todo hasta que se corrió en la boca de Severus, y este luego le comenzó a besar el ano, nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien que lo besaran allí, aunque en realidad nunca lo había pensado, se sintió un poco incómodo cuando un dedo de Severus entro en su cavidad trasera.

Lo volvió a jalar para besarlo, el sabor de su boca era extraño, pero de alguna manera le gusto. Nunca supo cuando Severus se había quitado la ropa, pero le encantaba sentir la piel de este en sus manos, contra su pecho, sentirse rodeado de aquel calor era lo mejor, sonrió para después soltar un grito de dolor y sorpresa, cuando sintió la gran erección abrirse paso dentro suyo, pero después de un momento se sintió mas exitado que nunca antes, abrazo aún más a Severus, y lo atrajo hacia el, lo beso mas fuerte, hasta que todo volvió a explotar en estrellas y éxtasis, todo era hermoso.

* * *

Todo aquello estaba mal y Severus lo sabía, se sintió mal al despertarse en su cama al lado de aquel chico, se sintió culpable ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido e inconsciente?, pero las protestas nunca salieron de su boca cuando el chico lo miro, aquella mirada, aquella maldita mirada, la había querido más que nada en este mundo, de joven el quería que aquellos ojos esmeralda lo miraran de aquella manera, maldijo al cielo y a la tierra, ¿Por qué llega lo que uno quiere cuando no debe tenerlo?. Actuó como siempre frio e impaciente, lo miro como si nada de lo que la noche pasada, hubiese pasado y le dijo que se fuera frio y sombrío, le dolió tanto ver la decepción y la desesperación en la mirada de aquellos ojos.

En cuanto el chico salió de allí el profesor se puso a llorar, claro siempre seria así, siempre estaría solo, debería de estar acostumbrado, pero no, no lo estaba ¿Quién en esta maldita vida estaría dispuesto a acostumbrarse a perder lo que ama? El solo por su compromiso a las promesas y a el orden de las cosas – todo debe ser asi- se susurró a sí mismo.

* * *

Todo paso rápido, Malfoy, Dumbledor, los mortios, el pronunciando el avada contra su amigo y maestro, Harry mirándolo con reproche y odio. Nuevamente las punzadas de dolor le abrieron el pecho pero el haría cualquier cosa por que aquellos ojos no volviesen a quedar vacíos y sin vida. Sin importar lo que tuviera que sacrificar, sin importar nada, simplemente todo lo hizo de acuerdo al plan, aunque aquel chico estuviese decepcionado.

Camino hacia los mortifagos sin mirar atrás, sin mirar a Harry ni una sola vez mas, porque sin no podría dejarlo, aquella necedad por ver los ojos verdes tan iguales y tan diferentes a los de Lily lo llenaba cada dia mas, avanzo dejando atrás lo que más amaba y dejando su corazón en aquel lugar donde estuviese el. Lo ayudaría en lo que estuviera en su manos se prometió el.

* * *

La ávida muerte no lo iba a perdonar estaba seguro de ello, lo único que más le dolía es que no podría volver a ver aquellos ojos y que no podría cumplir totalmente con su existencia, no podría advertirle de lo que le dijo Dumbledor, comenzaba a sentir cada vez más falta la sangre, su respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta, se sentía más cansado, pero por alguna razón aun quería luchar, tenía el presentimiento de que el vendría, de que podría contemplarlo una última vez, que podría admirar la belleza de aquellos ojos una última vez.

El entro y Severus sintió como si la habitación se iluminara con la sola presencia de el, miro la cara de Harry, pero se quedó trabado y flasheado con la mirada esmeralda, se sintió feliz de por lo menos verlo una última vez, el chico se aventó a él, e intento cortar la hemorragia con sus manos, pero ya era tarde, Severus no se salvaría y lo sabía, los ojos del chico estaban tristes y sólidos, parecían querer llorar.

Severus nunca dejo de mirar sus ojos, su última opción de hacer las cosas bien unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas –tómalas, tómalas todas- susurro Severus con voz cansada y ronca, el chico se despegó un momento y hablo con alguien, Severus ya no podía captar casi nada, ya estaba usando sus últimas fuerzas, vio un frasco pero no sintió la temperatura que este tenía, se quedó viendo aquellos ojos, no supo de donde saco fuerzas y dijo – tienes los ojos de tu madre- con sus últimas fuerzas, y lo último que vio, lo último en su existencia fueron aquellos ojos, que lo tenían en trauma total, en un hechizo que comenzó con aquella joven bruja de cabellos rojos brillantes y termino con un chico de cabellos negros y una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

* * *

**22- Diciembre-2012 - 2:00 Am**

**bueno alli lo tienen y espero que les alla gustado, espero que si se alla entendi la pequena obsecion de Severus por los ojos de lily/harry hehehe, bueno... disfrute mucho escribiendolo y me despido chicas, nos vemos pronto**

** Jb**


End file.
